


The Big Battle

by MightyAahz



Series: The Battle Verse [2]
Category: The Roller Kids, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Kid-Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyAahz/pseuds/MightyAahz
Summary: After the events of The Experiment, Pyro & Wolverine get into a fight of their own.  Can they join forces - along with The Roller Kids - to stop Doc Ock?





	The Big Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was 7 years old. Pls be kind, I'm new here. Beta'd by my aunt.

Iceman and Pyro and Wolverine are in the X-Base, while Wolverine uses the diamond to do his experiment that gives him his metal powers back. Wolverine drinks the potion and the potion gives him back his metal powers.

"We had to do all of this stuff just to get your metal powers back? We could have got hurt!" Pyro yells.

"Well, I don't care. I just want my metal powers back," Wolverine says.

"We're in a battle. Which side do you want, Iceman - my side or Wolverine's?" Pyro asks.

Iceman says, "Neither, I just want you guys NOT to fight. So I choose neither of you guys and if you guys fight, then I'm on my own side. Which I do not want you guys to fight, but if you guys fight, then I'm fighting too. Which I'm going to freeze both of you guys if you fight. Pyro, you can burn out of the ice if you want, but I know a trick that can make you freeze forever until somebody comes and gets you free. But, if somebody does not get you free and you freeze to death..."

But before he can say anything else, Pyro and Wolverine go running to fight.

Iceman is in the middle and they go and push him out of the middle and start fighting.

POW.

BAM.

OW.

Iceman runs to find help but the only person he can find to help is Jean Grey. She goes into the lab and she sees them fighting - Wolverine is stabbing, but Pyro is dodging the stabs and he is burning Wolverine. Then Jean Grey picks up Wolverine with her mind and throws him out the window. Pyro starts running at Jean Grey, but before he can do anything Jean Grey snaps her fingers, which makes the table go flying at Pyro, but he doesn't see it. Pyro gets hit with the table and gets knocked over.

Jean Grey walks out of the laboratory and out of the whole X-Base and goes to the window that was broken where Wolverine was thrown out of. She moves his hands behind his back so he can't claw people and makes him fly in the air, while Iceman is still doing his trick to make Pyro freeze. Jean Grey brings Wolverine into the laboratory and she picks up Pyro, unfreezes him and brings both of them to Xavier and sets them down on the ground with Wolverine's hands still behind his back and makes Pyro's hands go behind his back and turns Pyro into his human form instead of his fire form.

Xavier bursts inside of Wolverine's mind and says, "Wolverine, why did you attack Pyro and Iceman?"

Wolverine says inside his mind, "I did it because Pyro yelled at me and didn't care about my metal powers that were going."

"Why didn't you just call me? Or even anybody from the X-Men and they would have helped?" Xavier asks. "So why didn't you call me?"

Wolverine says, "Because I was just too mad and I didn't think about it!"

And then Xavier gets out of Wolverine's mind, but before he can get into Pyro's mind, Wolverine unlooses his hands from Jean Grey's power and runs away, pushing Jean Grey to the side.

Xavier says, "Jean Grey, go after him and see what he's doing."

Jean Grey goes after him. Wolverine leaves the base and rides his motorcycle up the mountain, while Jean Grey flies in the air after him. Wolverine is going to Doctor Octopus' place!

Back in the X-Base, Xavier gets in Pyro's mind and says calmly, "Why did you do this? Why did your good side get out of you and your bad side get in you?"

Pyro says, "I didn't know that he wanted that for his metal powers, but if he would have told me, none of this would have happened!"

Xavier makes Pyro turn back into his pyro form and jump in the car and drive to follow Jean Grey to help her at Doc Ock's place.

Roller Girl and Roller Boy spot Jean Grey and Pyro on Saint Ox Road. Roller Girl jumps down from the building and makes her rocket skates appear and rides her rocket skates after Pyro. Roller Boy jumps and flies after Jean Grey.

They get there and find Wolverine's motorcycle pushed off the mountain by something and it is upside down. They don't know where Wolverine is!

Roller Girl and Pyro stop at the mountain and Pyro jumps out of the car and Roller Girl takes off her rocket skates. They both walk up the mountain. Jean Grey and Roller Boy stop right at where the marks of Wolverine's motorcycle is. Pyro and Roller Girl get to Jean Grey and Roller Boy and they push at the mountain, but it doesn't open. Then the mountain opens and they get grabbed by metal arms and pulled in.

They see that they are in Doc Ock's mountain. It looks high-tech and also a lot of computers. It's a gigantic room, but before they know it, they fall asleep.

When they wake up with Wolverine in a cage, right next to Doctor Octopus. They all try to break open the cage, except Roller Boy. But then Roller Boy makes his roller coaster appear and breaks opens the metal bars, because the roller coaster cart is so heavy that it breaks it open. They all go running out, except for Roller Boy and Roller Girl. Roller Boy turns his roller coaster around and makes a hole in the back of the wall and tells Roller Girl to jump in and they go driving back down the mountain to get something.

Back in Doc Ock's mountain, Wolverine goes running at Doc Ock. Before Wolverine can do anything, Doc Ock grabs Wolverine with one of his metal arms. Wolverine gets his claws out and breaks open the metal arm.

CRACK.

Then Wolverine goes running at all the metal arms and slices them.

SLICE, SLICE, SLICE.

Pyro is running at a gigantic computer and logs on and sees what Roller Boy and Roller Girl are doing. He finds out that they are running to the X-Base to get Wolverine and Jean Grey's X-suits. They get the X-suits and drive back to the mountain in the roller coaster. Roller Girl jumps out and gets back on her rocket skates. Roller Boy drives up the mountain, while Roller Girl uses her rocket skates to come back up the mountain.

Roller Girl and Roller Boy gives the suits to Wolverine and Jean Grey and they put them on. Roller Girl and Roller Boy go out of the mountain and go into their apartment and put on their superhero clothes, because they just had their regular clothes on. They go back to the mountain to help Wolverine, Pyro and Jean Grey defeat Doc Ock.

Roller Boy finally can use his powers, because when they are in their regular clothes, he can only make the roller coaster appear and fly, but he can't shoot fire out of his hands without his suit's metal hands that snap onto the sleeves. Roller Girl can still make her rocket skates appear, but she can't blow super wind out of her mouth when she is in her regular clothes, because when she is in her regular clothes she doesn't have her mouth thing that goes in her mouth that makes her blow super wind.

They all go running at Doc Ock - Pyro, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Roller Girl and Roller Boy - and attack with their super powers, which makes a loud explosion.

BBBBBBBSSSSSHHHHHH.

Doctor Octopus' arms explode and he falls onto the ground.

He says, "OHHHHH, NOOOOOO."

Roller Girl calls the police and they come there, arrest Doctor Octopus and take him to jail.

They all celebrate at Roller Girl and Roller Boy's apartment with some apple pie with raspberries in it.

Pyro says to Wolverine, "I didn't know that you needed your metal powers back," with food all in his mouth, so it really sounds like, "Gifdnvc mjnchiucnhxnjccju."

Wolverine says, "It's all right, I should have told you first," with food in his mouth too, so it really sounds like, "Jjixjguidhfngynnyudhi."

Jean Grey yells at Wolverine and Pyro for talking with food in their mouths. "You boys should not talk with food in your mouth!"

And they all celebrate!

The End


End file.
